Season 1 Episode 4 - Little Mischief
Season 1 Episode 4 - Little Mischief'' is the fourth episode of Season 1 and the fourth episode overall. It was released on April 1st, 2015 on YouTube and Soundcloud. Plot The episode begins with Larry trying and utterly failing to enjoy his morning. First he's woken up by a phone call from his boss asking where the spare key to the cash register is, and when he tries to go back to sleep his alarm clock kicks off five seconds later. Later, in the shower, Larry gets shampoo in his eyes which severely irritates him. Finally, he gets a call while eating cereal from Caroline who asks him about how to deal with a leaking water valve and eventually asks him to come in two hours early, even though that would cause him to miss his daily ritual, his morning jog. He agrees through gritted teeth and says he'll be there in twenty minutes, and when he hangs up he slams his fist on the table in frustration. Drake is servicing a customer, and when he hands him his ticket he informs the customer that his movie's in Theater Two and warns him not to fall over on the way in. The customer surprises him by not going off or misunderstanding his words, asking if the carpeting is loose around there. When the customer walks away, Andy walks up and asks when did the customers start growing brain cells. Another customer comes in asking for tickets for Little Mischief. Andy makes a tasteless joke which leads to Drake elbowing him in the kidney. The customer questions their animosity, which leads to more hostility between Drake and Andy and more elbows in the lower abdomen. The second customer gets her ticket and leaves, calling Drake a "psycho" under her breath. Larry tries to come in, but the door mechanism was stuck, due to one of Leanne's hairpins accidentally getting stuck in it, and needs a crowbar to pry open the doors. Larry asks why he was brought in, but both Drake and Andy have no idea why, saying both the valve and cash register problems were taken care of. Larry is then accosted by a third, rude customer who demands service and insults the business right to Larry's face. Hesitantly, Larry tries to service the customer by giving him his large popcorn, but soon learns the customer is trying to pay for the popcorn with a counterfeit ten dollar bill- a poor forgery, since the bill is printed in grayscale on regular printer paper and only has one side. On inadvertantly admitting the obvious- that he intentionally forged the bill- Larry proceeds to bash him on the head with the crowbar. However, the second customer saw the whole altercation and intervenes, clearly disturbed and shocked at Larry's actions and Andy and Drake's nonchalance about the whole ordeal. Larry explains that in Cityville it's perfectly legal to use force to get rid of anyone who's attempting robbery, violence or forgery to protect staff, customers and workplace. Meanwhile, Mike is talking to Caroline, incredulous that she's never seen The Avengers or any MCU film. She explains the only reason she works in a cineplex even though she's not a big fan of cinema is mostly the free popcorn. Larry walks up and asks Caroline why he was brought in, and she explains that there were talks of a customer who was trying to pay for things with counterfeit bills. Larry is clearly disgruntled at this point, but the second customer walks up to Caroline and talks about all the animosity and violence she's seen from the Zoolaplex workplace. She reveals she's a clinical psychologist, and requests to do an evaluation of the staff, out of a moral obligation and fear that if she doesn't try to get to the root of all the hostility that one of the staff members will have a psychotic break down. Caroline agrees to it to Larry's chagrin. The first person to be evaluated is Larry himself. Larry is at first unwilling to talk to her, saying he knows what's wrong with him and that he's not willing to talk to someone whose name he doesn't even know. She introduces herself as Dr. Sonia LaBeau and asks him to describe his rough morning. When he finishes, she asks him about his morning jog. He explains he does it in order to ground his anger and get through the day, and that he's particularly drawn by the way he breathes while running, giving him a beat to think to. He then explains the ducks he sees in a pond in the park his jogging route goes through and that sometimes he stops and watches the ducks, occasionally feeding them pieces of stale bread. She asks him the cause of his anger, and he replies that he honestly doesn't know why he's so angry or violent all the time, it's just something that he's been all his life, and that when he learned how much jogging relaxed him, he learned at the same time to not be so angry, and his violent tendencies are only directed at people who pose a danger to his close friends at the Zoolaplex, a sense of justice and what he's doing really matters. He then asks if that's all, saying he could potentially run a few laps around the Zoolaplex before his shift starts. She agrees and asks him to send the next person in. Larry, having opened up far more since the beginning of the evaluation, thanks her for talking to him and letting him get out his anger. The next person to come in is Ray. Sonia asks him how he's liking the Zoolaplex so far and he replies it's entertaining. She notes that he looks a little young to be working at the Zoolaplex and he sheepishly agrees with that, and he talks about how he's going through Zoolaplex to get through college, saying he's pursuing a career in psychiatry, which causes Sonia to laugh, admitting that as a psychologist she sees psychiatrists as "the chiropractors of mental health". She then asks him what he thinks of the other Zoolaplex workers and Ray replies that he thinks they work together as a good team, and behind the animosity and the outward bitterness that they all have a unique chemistry and work well with each other. Finally, she asks him how sexually repressed he is on a scale of one to ten. His muffled response is "...ten." Larry runs up to Mike, having been completely rejuvinated by his jog. He asks Mike how his own evaluation went and Mike says it went well and that he thinks he probably helped her not think less of the Zoolaplex. Larry asks Mike who she's evaluating now and Mike responds that Drake's in there with her, leading Larry to bemusedly ask if Mike's ever wondered what would happen if an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, to which Mike surprisingly says no. The scene cuts to Sonia and Drake, with Sonia taking frequent notes and saying that she's never met anyone with as much repressed rage as Drake. She lists all his problems out loud: he has major trust issues, a phobia of letting anyone get close to him, a fear of making any emotional connections, and to top it off he is majorly sexually frustrated. All of which Drake responds initially with bemused ambivalence, culminating in him coming the closest he's ever come to laughing. When Sonia asks what Drake's take on everything is, it culminates in a long rant against people, the system, the idiots he's surrounded with, and a violent tirade involving everything he can't stand about connections with people he's forced to be around, mostly against Andy. After his minute-long rant, Sonia's response is that he admits he's sexually frustrated, which leads to Drake calling her a "fucking freudian hack" and walking out the door. While she chuckles to herself about his response, Andy comes in and completely makes a mockery of her profession, joking about Rorscharch tests and Drake, culminating in him claiming that psychology is a quack science, which leads to Sonia getting angry and leaving the building, which Andy did on purpose for the sole purpose of getting an extra break. As Larry watches her go, he tells Mike that he thinks he's learned a valuable lesson from this. When Mike asks what, Larry first laughs, then in a deathly serious tone says "Never call me into work before my morning jog." The final scene takes place in the park Larry takes his jog through. Larry's currently in the middle of said jog, happy that he finally had a good morning. However, Sonia is also there, commenting on the ducks he talked about. When asking what she's doing there, Sonia admits everyone has a little anger stored up and she wanted to see how his routine would work for her. Jokingly, Larry asks if there was anything Sonia wanted to talk about, and Sonia admits there is one thing: "Drake really needs to get laid," leading to Larry laughing and replying, "Good luck with that!" Quotes ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ Cast List * '''Larry' - Mark Sullivan * Drake '- Ben Badorf * '''Customer 1 '- Edward James * 'Andy '- Reece Bridger * 'Sonia '- Rochelle Chiang * '''Leanne - Rachel Lynn * Customer 2 '''- Jacob Anderson * Mike - Arthur 'Kiba' Walker * '''Caroline - Jessie Smith * 'Cop '- Joey Lanuza * 'Ray '- Corwin Margaritis Featuring Jon Bailey as The Announcer Trivia * This episode is the first appearance of Dr. Sonia LaBeau. * This episode marks the first real tonal shift in the series, with the episode mostly focusing on more introspective plots and subtler storylines. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Zoolaplex Category:Finished Articles